Christoph Handler
Christoph Ambrosius is a character in the upcoming Fanfiction Highschool DxD: Limitless Appearance Christoph possesses light orange hair and brown eyes. He's considered tall for his age, standing about 6'1. He has a long Tatoo on his left arm. Christoph Ressurected.png|Christoph after being resurrected Personality Chris has a very strange personality. He is very laid back and tends to not show genuine care about anything, even his own life. Due to his unnatural luck thanks to Telos Karma, he loves games and competitions, not so much because he knows he can win, but because he's waiting for the opportunity to lose. As a child, he was much more pessimistic and uncaring. History Christoph was born with Telos Karma, a longinus class sacred gear that activated upon his birth, manifesting as immense luck. Christoph grew up being hailed as a genius, able to accomplish anything with ease. In reality, Christoph was just incredibly lucky. He could get nothing but perfect roll on any bored game. He could randomly button mash and get a perfect win in any video game. He could score perfectly on any test by randomly filling in answers without even looking at the questions. If he tried to go against this pattern, bad luck happened to others, whether it was the other players of the board game rolling nothing but terrible rolls, video games suddenly glitching and declaring him the winner without him fighting, or everyone else taking the test somehow scoring worse then him. By age seven, Christoph became disillusioned at life and even tried to kill himself, but no matter what he did, he never died. When he tried to shoot himself, the gun jammed. When he tried jumping off a bridge into traffic, he managed to land on a passing truck filled with pillows. Finally, when he tried to stab himself, he was caught by his neighbor, Jackson Blare. Jackson tried to stop the boy from killing himself and the two fought. Its unknown exactly how the fight went, when Christoph's parents found them, the two were laughing together and Christoph sported a large scar on the base of his neck. At some point he joined Grigori. Plot Powers & Abilities Equipment Telos Karma Telos Karma, also known as the Ultimate Karma, is a Longinus-class sacred gear. It is said to be able to warp probability, creating outcomes that otherwise would not be possible. In the past it has also been nicknamed "History Breaker". He activated Telos Karma from the day he was born. * Unnatural Luck - Because of his sacred gear, Christoph has an unnatural amount of luck. Things tend to go perfectly for him. He has never lost a game or bet and has never been sick or injured. Because of the amazing luck that Christoph has had since birth, the teen has become disillusioned at life, even trying to kill himself before, buck Telos Karma refuses to let him die. Absolute Scrodinger Christoph's Balance Breaker. When activated, Christoph essentially becomes Scjrodinger's cat. * Schrodinger Teleportation - Christoph gains the ability to exist n all levels of possibility. This allows him to be everywhere and nowhere as long as he remains unobserved, allowing for instant teleportation between any unobserved points. This teleportation does not just apply to physical places, as he can even teleport into the mindscapes of others. * Self Resurrection/Healing - As long as his balance breaker is active, he can completely restore himself any time he dies or is injured. However, he can only do so if he is unobserved. Infinite Uncertainly Christoph's Ex Side balance breaker created by taking one of Ophis's snakes. When activated, "all of Christoph's possibilities exist simultaneously". * Duplication - This allows Christoph to bring other possibilities of himself into his current reality, essentially making a seemingly infinite amount of clones. * Power Replication - Christoph and his alternate possibilities can copy any ability that Christoph has seen and understands. Exorcist Gun Christoph's prefered weapon. He holds a special gun normally wielded by exorcists. The gun fires bullets of compressed light which is especially harmful to devils and other demonic beings. Christoph is very efficient with his gun, being able to fire multiple shots and accurately hit multiple targets in under a second. Demonic Chains Christoph wields a set of special black chains that hold demonic properties. These chains can extend to over a kilometer in length and move according to his will. On the end of these chains are small spearheads which he can use to pierce through flesh. Chaos Drive After taking Chaos Break, Christoph's weapons temporarily fuse with his body. He gained a large, cannon-like growth on his right arm as well as a single metallic wing shooting out of his back. The cannon could fire could fire blasts of compressed light that somehow held demonic properties. Because his sacred gear alters probability, he can take Chaos break multiple times without it affecting his life force. Quotes Trivia * Christoph's image and weapons are based off of Shirou Yusa from Dies Irae. Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Grigori Category:Limitless